Equestria's Dragon Heart
by Andrew2013
Summary: Equestria is in turmoil. A small resistance is the only thing opposing this darkness. They have been unsuccessful, that is until two new recruits come in after saving Rarity and Applejack. Drack and Naruto are the resistance's only hope for winning. But Drack can't stand being near Rarity. He doesn't want to lose himself to his instincts and hurt her because she's his soul mate.


Chapter 1

Arrival of Demons

"Hey man wake up," An orange colt with a blonde mane and tail, a red swirl on his flank, says shaking a downed red and black colt with a black mane and tail. He had a strange look about him that resembled that of a dragon as did his wings. They were not feathered like a pegasus, but scale like that of a dragon. He wore a black cloak that covered his flank and hind legs which added to the mystery. "C'mon dude, don't tell me you're dead? Please don't be messing with me." The red colt still did not stir. The orange colt stood up on his hind legs and put his front hooves on his waist. "This isn't good, if he doesn't wake up then what am I supposed to do? I don't remember anything except that he's my friend. I don't remember how I got here or anything. Just that this guy's a lifelong friend."

"Well don't worry, Naruto's gonna get you better believe it!" Yeah Naruto's catch phrase. Naruto went around looking for anything he could use to possible lift his pal up but he couldn't find anything like that. He was really starting to get the feeling that this wasn't going well. "Darn it what the hell is going on?!" Naruto screamed wishing he could figure it out. He looked to his friend still lying unconscious.

"Somepony help!" Naruto's head quickly spun around as he saw two ponies, one was orange like him with a cowboy hat and a blonde mane and tail. While the other was a white unicorn with violet locks and blue eyes. They both had marks on their flanks. The orange had apples on her flanks while the other had what looked like diamonds on hers. "Get away from us you foul miscreants!"

Naruto didn't know what was going on until he saw that behind the two mares were seven armored ponies each with a spear in hoof. They charged after the two mares on their hind legs. Looking like they would fall any minute actually. Walking on hind legs is new right now in Equestria but everypony can do it. Naruto smiled feeling like if he couldn't help his friend he could help out some girls. Naruto jumped into the air and landed right between the mares and savage soldiers. "Well that's no way to treat a lady my friends how about I show you what happens to idiots who mistreat girls?" Naruto said getting into a fighting stance. He was ready to brawl.

The armored ponies halted seeing the orange colt in front of them. "Who are you and what do you think you're doing?" The lead one said pointing his spear at Naruto. "Do not stand in our way these ponies are a part of an illegal resistance that is causing our new kingdom misfortune."

"Sorry guys but I think I'll stick with the girls on this one." The colts in front of him all gasped in shock. "I don't know anything about a resistance or such but I know what my gut tells me. And my gut says that you guys are the bad ones so if you don't mind let's get to the fighting."

"As you wish young colt, but you were warned so expect no resistance from us." The lead nodded his head to three of his soldiers and they ran off into the forest to the left. Naruto didn't bother with these because he thought that they were just running away. He did wish that his pal was up though because that would make the fighting so much easier. He knew what his friend was capable of and really wanted him awake but right now he was on his own. "Men show him why no one messes with the Kaldaran Guard!"

At that the three others standing behind the captain ran at Naruto who shrugged his shoulders feeling a lack of a challenge. He ducked as one tried to slice across his waist line. Naruto brought his hoof back and let it fly connecting with the soldier's chin. The soldier flew back from the blow almost taking down one of his comrades. The other two came at him together thrusting their spears for his gut. Naruto flipped up in the air and landed on top of the spears shocking the two soldiers and captain.

"Really this is the best you got. This is so boring, I thought this would be more entertaining." Naruto let his hind hooves fly connecting with both of the soldiers helmets sending them back. "Alright captain you're next!"

"Actually I think your friends are the ones who are next." The captain said smiling under his helmet.

"What?" Naruto turned and saw that the two mares were now surrounded by the three colts who had branched off from the main group. The two mares cried out but suddenly there was this black flash and one of the soldiers now lay on the floor sliced in two. The mares stopped shouting as another was dragged into the darkness of the forest. Blood shot out from the area where the soldier was grabbed as his screams died along with him. Naruto knew what was happening but couldn't believe that it was.

"What the hell is going on-GAH!" The last soldier coughed as the red colt stood behind him his front right hoof now a large dragon claw. The red colt threw him aside dead as blood trickled down his claw, his cloak blowing in the breeze revealing his dragon wings. His eyes opened and the crimson eyes he possessed shot fear into everypony besides Naruto.

"Who the hell are you?" The orange mare asked as she feared this colt might end up killing them.

"Hey Naruto what I miss?" The red colt asked completely oblivious to what was going on. All he remembered was waking to the sound of somepony screaming and then killing those three soldiers.

"Not much really pal but it's about time you woke up you know." Naruto said as he turned to watch the three he had knocked down get back up. "Oh girls don't worry about him, he's my friend." Naruto got back into his fighting stance as the red colt got to his side his claw up next to his face. "You take the captain I'll take his cronies."  
"Fair enough I guess just get the job done and no messing around there are lives at stake this time." The red colt said adjusting his gaze to that of the captain who stood behind his men with his spear rose. "Let's get this done before I get hungry alright?"

"Yeah let's not have one of those again." Naruto said confusing the two mares. "Alright let's do this!" Naruto darted forward knocking a soldier down and then throwing him into another and did the same to the last one.

The red colt stared at the captain as anger filled his eyes. "I don't know who you are captain, but attacking two defenseless girls is far from what I call noble." He said closing his eyes. The mares thought he was an idiot for closing his eyes the way he did. The captain charged at speeds that were only known to pegasus. Everypony thought that the red colt was done for when his claw stopped the spear by grabbing it. The captain looked up in horror, "That won't work on someone like me fool."

The red colt threw the spear back and landed his elbow into the captain's gut sending him back. The red colt unfurled his wings as his claws loosened up slightly. HE darted for the captain connecting the palm of his dragon claw with the captain's chin sending him into the air. The red colt flapped his wings once hard launching into the air leaving a crater where he had come up. His claws dug into the captain's side drawing blood immediately. He took his claws and repeatedly slashed away at the defenseless captain tearing off pieces of armor that were meant to protect him. When all the armor was off he stopped slashing but brought forth a black blade with a scarlet hilt into his hoof.

"Now I'll show you what happens when ponies play with fire. Behold my blade, Ifrit!" The colt shouted slashing off the captain's right arm and then his left. Blood shot out like a machine gun as the captain wailed in misery. The red colt wasn't finished with him though. He then proceeded to slice off his two legs. Then he cut off a piece of his waist and then another and he kept working up until there was nothing but a head left in front of him. "Now, burn in hell for all your crimes! Burning Silence!" The red colt slashed downward sending his blade a flame as it brought the head down with the blade as he slammed into the ground causing a geyser of flames to erupt around him.

Both mares stared in terror of the power the one colt possessed. They have never seen anything so destructive before, but for some reason the white mare found his flames at the end there to be gorgeous. She couldn't deny the beauty that came when she saw them. Then the flames died down and left some swirling around the colt. The white mare looked at him and blushed as she thought how handsome he looked. He looked over to her and she smiled, he didn't know what the smile was about but he didn't care either.

"Dude what the hell are you thinking!?" Naruto shouted running over to his friend and bonking him on the head. "You're not supposed to use your powers around other ponies."

"Sorry got carried away and you know how I get when I see colts going after girls like that." The red colt looked away as the memory was too painful to remember. He never wanted to see that happen to anypony ever again. He looked over to the two mares who were still a little shocked by what he had done. "I think it be best if we leave for now, but we need to take the girls with us. We can't leave them here."

"I never said we were gonna leave them sheesh." Naruto said walking over to the orange mare and offering his hoof. The orange mare took it smiling. "We'll keep you two safe from those soldier guys, if any more show up that is."

"Thank you, normally I wouldn't be taking help but I'm without my katana so I can't do any fighting really. Can I ask what sword your friend has there?" The red colt looked at his hoof realizing he still held Ifrit in his hoof. He swung his hoof and the blade disappeared into flames that died down within an instant. The colt looked to the white mare and offered his hoof to her.

"Thank you dear sir. May I ask for your name?" The white mare said shocking the red colt by her voice. To him it reminded him of her, that one girl from four years back. He shook his head getting the thought out of his head, this wasn't the time for reminiscing. But he couldn't deny the close feeling he got around this mare. "Um, excuse me but aren't you going to introduce yourself?"

"I'd rather not, I won't be staying long here anyway." The red colt said looking away. He wanted nothing to do with her because he didn't want what happened all those years ago to repeat itself. "And you wouldn't want to know me anyway so just forget about it."

Like that the white mare's vision of him being a white knight was shattered. Way to go idiot. "Well I never, that is quite the improper attitude you addressing a lady with. I'll have you know that I am a lady and demand to be treated as such!"

"Rare's cool it down a little he just saved our lives more importantly we haven't introduced ourselves to them." The orange mare said getting only a hurmph from her friend. "I'm Applejack and this here is Rarity. Like those soldiers said we are a part of a resistance but it's to the way they treat us ponies. Just because they took over Equestria doesn't give them the right to treat us the way they do!"

"What do you mean by took over Equestria? Is that the name of this place?" The red colt asked not knowing still what was going on.

"We'd be inclined to tell you but unfortunately we don't give information out to strangers with no name." Rarity said making the red colt drop his head in defeat.

"I see where you're going then, fine! My name is Drack as you can see the two of us are mercenaries and very skilled mercenaries at that." Suddenly Drack heard what sounded like voices come from behind him. His wings sprouted and he darted at Rarity grabbing her in his arms and taking to the skies. Naruto grabbed ahold of Applejack and started to jump through the trees like he had trained himself to. Rarity felt a strange warmth then as she was held in Drack's arms.

Drack soon landed but it was deeper into the forest he brought her hoping that the soldiers wouldn't come searching this way. He heard Naruto coming up from behind him as he put his wing around Rarity. Naruto landed in a mud puddle that would have most certainly dirtied Rarity. Rarity couldn't believe that the colt knew she would hate to be covered in mud. "How did you know I would have complained if that mud had hit me?" Rarity asked still astounded that he knew.

"Lucky guess." He said somewhat shrewdly. "Listen I want to know everything there is to know about this resistance of yours and what you mean by Equestria was taken over."

"Whoa pardner, don't get so ahead of yourself. I know we owe some answers for what you did for us but we aren't really in the know of what our resistance is. Sure we've been a part of it for a couple years now but the resistance has only been around for three years." Applejack said standing over by Rarity. "Can you explain to us thought how you two are so dang gone strong?"

"Yes we haven't even seen our Princess use such power before. She may have turned a princess three and a half years ago but she is still a princess with enormous amounts of power." Rarity said looking at Drack specifically.

"Sorry girls but we can't really tell you that. It's a little more personal than you might think." Naruto said speaking ahead of Drack before he responded to the mares. Naruto knew full well what Drack would have said to them.

"It's our business so just stay out of it." Drack just wanted to be rid of these two mares but he wanted to know what was going on now. He knew something wasn't right in the air when he woke up, and it wasn't the smell of blood either.

"Well I'll tell you mister fire, you have got to be the most rude, repulsive, abrasive and most obnoxious pony I've ever met in my life!" Rarity shouted right in Drack's face shocking him a little bit. He didn't think this mare could be so powerful with words. His front right hoof was up as he felt a little scared at the moment. Never has he been stood up to in such a way, not even by…he quickly got those memories out of his head before he cried.

"Sorry," Everypony there including Naruto was shocked to hear those words come out of Drack's mouth. He rarely ever said sorry and even rarer to that of a mare. "Listen it's just I don't want you to be hurt by me when the truth comes out."

"What do you mean by that Drack?" Applejack asked feeling concerned that these two might end up hurting them.

"Don't get like that now girls. What he means is he doesn't want to lose your friendship is all." Naruto leaned and so did the mares as he whispered to them, "He also has a hard time talking to girls. Give him a break at least."

"I see, well that explains his brutish attitude." Rarity said a little louder than needed, which sent the red colt into flames. Rarity yelped as the flames died. "May I ask what that was for?"

"Sorry thought you said I had a brutish attitude." Drack said as he laughed shocking his friend. He had never seen him laugh before and then he looked at Rarity. Could she be the one for him? "Sorry though didn't mean to scare you. It's just we aren't your everyday ordinary colts."

"Drack I'll tell them I know how hard it is for you." Naruto said as Drack turned away. Rarity suddenly felt this sharp pain in her chest that she had never felt before when any colt turned away from her. So why did it happen to her now with Drack? "Okay girls the only reason we're going to tell you this is because we want to trust you, but you can't tell anypony and I mean anypony what I'm about to tell you."

"Why's that Naruto?" Applejack asked ready to get out of there if they did something. Rarity saw the position they were in but for some reason she didn't feel any hostility from Drack at all. In fact she saw pain written all over him. It's obvious that he didn't want them to know what he was considering that they had just met.

"Well, now don't freak out, you see Drack and I are kind of special in the sense that we got our powers when we were born they weren't given to us by some dark force. Now that's technically true but the reason that it wouldn't be true is the fact that our powers live in another beings body that live within both of us, only he is the being." Naruto said taking in a few deep breaths before saying the big thing. "To put it simple Drack and I are demons."

Drack felt a sting at his heart as the words left Naruto's mouth. Rarity looked over and could almost feel the pain that Drack was going through but she didn't understand why. This was all very strange to her but she, over her better judgment, wanted to help him. She walked over to Drack and wrapped her arms around him. His eyes opened wide as he looked at the white mare holding him as his pain continued. Why was she doing this, he thought to himself. Drack's pain soon subsided more quickly than it usually did, he looked at Rarity in confusion as she let him go her eyes open and a smile across her face.

"Why did you just do that?" Drack asked confused by the mare's actions.

"Well I saw that you were in pain and felt I should help you, I apologize if the feeling was uncomfortable." Rarity said as she was trying her hardest not to scream out as pain filled in her, but not the hurt kind of pain. She was holding back something that she never thought could exist and her heart wanted to burst. She was greatly embarrassed, she even wondered why she did that? She could have just said everything's going to be alright, so why did she hug him. She thought about it and came to the conclusion that it just felt right to hug him and that he needed somepony to comfort him.

"It wasn't uncomfortable I was only surprised I guess. No one's done that to me besides…" Drack stopped as searing pain came back to his head. He tried so hard not to think about her but instead the opposite happened. His head was thinking of the past he wanted to forget because of Rarity's hug. Why did this mare cause him so much pain? When Rarity's hoof touched his side again his pain subsided. He was in shock that just the mere touch from this pony relieved him of his pain, but the pain would always be there just not as much now.

"Naruto what kind of demons are ya anyway?" Applejack asked trying to get the other two back on track. She was shocked when Rarity went and hugged Drack but it wasn't that shocking because Rarity would do almost anything if meant to help somepony, just why she hugged him is weird.

"Huh? Oh, right! Well you see I'm a fox demon, or well a fox demon lives inside of me. When his powers come I get unbelievable strength and power. It's kind of the same for Drack only well he's a little different from me. You see he…" Naruto stopped as he heard Drack come from behind him. "Drack…?"

"Thanks Naruto but I owe them an explanation now, as you now know I am a demon. But unlike Naruto a demon does not live inside of me, I am the demon. Well half demon I should say but still. I can't really control that side of me when my powers get too overwhelming. I've killed many a pony folk with these hooves. But you're only interested in what kind of demon I am." Drack turned around and faced Rarity as he felt a somewhat ease looking into her eyes. "I am a dragon demon, more specifically I am the dark fire dragon demon. I wish I wasn't believe me, but I am who I am and that's me. Happy?"

Rarity was a little shocked to find that Drack was an actual demon and not just the host body for a demon like Naruto. She could see the hurt on his face, just from saying that. For some reason it hurt her to. Seeing his eyes filled with nothing but pain and misery just made her feel the same. She wanted to help him even more, but she didn't know what she could do. As of right now she was nothing except useless for him. "Listen it doesn't matter whether you're a demon or a demon's vessel. All that matters if that you have a good heart." Rarity said which brought some life back to Drack.

Although Drack did kill many other ponies, he did so in defending others. Because of what happened to him four years ago he wasn't going to let any mare or any colt be hurt in that way again and every time he found that pain he destroyed it. There was definitely a lot of blood on his hooves and I don't mean literally from the four he killed a few minutes ago. "Thank you Rarity I like to think I have a good heart but I don't really know myself." Drack said feeling a little empty inside due to never really listening to his heart. Then again he hasn't felt his heart in over four years.

"Just because you don't think so doesn't mean your heart isn't there." Rarity winked at Drack and that sent his face flaming. He has only felt this one other time with one other mare, or he should say teenage mare. The smile that Rarity had was similar if not more glowing than the greatest one he remembered from her. Rarity was different but Drack felt like she was something more than that for some odd reason.

"Listen we would love for you both to become all buddy-buddy but we have to get back home before they find us." Applejack said snapping the two out of their little phase that they had put each other in. They both looked at each other and blushed feeling a little embarrassed that they let themselves get caught up talking to each other.

"Where exactly do you two live anyway?" Naruto asked walking over to Applejack. "We'll stay with you till you get there anyway in case we have to take down any soldiers." Naruto wanted more action but he also wanted to see these two mares safely back home.

Applejack didn't see it that way though because all she heard was that he wanted to stay with her and for some reason that made her blush a deep red. Never has a colt won the heart of Applejack but for some reason with those few words Naruto won her over. Like I always say, Naruto is good with the ladies. Applejack turned quickly trying to get herself together so that it wasn't too obvious what she was thinking. Drack walked next to Rarity feeling a force somewhat pull him to her. He knew that she was a unicorn but she wasn't using her magic at all and yet he felt drawn to her.

Rarity felt the same as they were so close the only thing separating them was about an inch of space and Drack's black cloak. They looked away from each other as they both felt butterflies in their stomachs. _"Come on Rarity get it together." _Rarity said to herself in her mind, _"You just met him and you're acting like you're in love with him. There's no way you can be in love right now. But then again it wouldn't be all that bad to have him as a coltfriend. What are you saying Rarity, you're that stricken with him. Unbelievable!"_

_ "Get it together." _Drack told himself within the confines of his mind. _"Why is this happening to me now? What is it about Rarity that's got me this way? I've never felt this fluttering before. Why is it happening now? Could it be…NO! There's no way it could be that. But then again she is the most beautiful mare I have ever seen and she's the first ever to give me a hug. That hug was nice and warm to. Gah, what the hell am I thinking!? I can't be in love no not a chance I just met her. We'd have to be soul mates for us to be in love with each other so fast. I don't even think she likes me."_

The two turned their heads at each other at the same exact time. They met at the same time. As did their lips. They both stopped frozen by the event now happening. They were both staring into each other's eyes as their lips never parted. Come on Naruto, Applejack either of you going to say anything. The two in front turned around and saw the sight. Naruto's mouth dropped hard as he saw his friend who would rather kill than love in his opinion kissing Rarity. Applejack couldn't believe how well those two hit it off, now if only that magic could happen for her. Sorry Applejack, maybe next time.

The two separated their cheeks full of emotion as they turned away from each other. _"Oh no, my first kiss and it was with him." _Rarity said to herself as she couldn't believe what just happened. _Why am I so flustered right now? It was just an accident, but was it more than that? Could he have meant to do that, but his eyes were open to. Why is this so confusing? My heart has never pounded this much even when I found the greatest of jewels. What about him makes this happen all of a sudden?"_

_ "Did I just get kissed?" _Drack said to himself as he placed a hoof over his lips feeling the softness that was left from Rarity. _"I can't believe that just happened. Did she do that on purpose because of how I am? No that isn't what she would do, at least I don't think she would. Why has all of this happened? It's like somepony's trying to get us together. Why would they be trying to do that? Even though I just met her I know that we have nothing in common. She's a lady and I'm practically a brute, we don't mix at all! But her lips were soft. AGH! Stop thinking about it, you can't let yourself get caught up with this mare or that will happen again for sure. But why is it that I don't care about that anymore. Thinking about it happening to her hurts more than the memory. She couldn't be my…"_

Drack looked over at Rarity who turned to look at him. His eyes widened when the sun beamed out of the clouds and hit her. She glowed under the light, her mane looked like violet jewels set a bright by a great light. Her eyes of blue were like sapphires to him. He knew her cutie mark was diamonds but this was just taking it over the top. He hasn't seen anything in this world so beautiful. He couldn't believe the thoughts he was having in that moment of sunlight.

Rarity saw how Drack stared at her, his mane blowing in the breeze that came with the light that hit his scarlet red coat. She was amazed how his cloak fit perfectly with his colors. It made him look even more, uh….dreamy to her. He was more than just a demon, he was incredible. Why couldn't she say anything? She couldn't speak and neither could he.

"Okay never thought that would happen. Can we get moving now, please before that happens again?" Naruto said as he grabbed Applejack and walked the other way. "Between you and me I think those two were destined for each other."

"Yeah with what has happened already to them. I mean they kissed, even if it was by accident you saw how they reacted. They were like apple pie." Naruto didn't understand the analogy but he nodded his head. "C'mon y'all are going to be left behind."

Rarity and Drack looked away from each other, finally, and ran over to the others still unable to leave each other's side. They couldn't look away from each other but at the same time they couldn't look at each other. So confusing, damn it! Love is so confusing people and ponies.

Drack couldn't understand how he fell for such a mare so easily, except if they were…he couldn't even think of the word because it would mean they were. Dragons, once they know who their soul mate is, chase after them without hesitation and he didn't want to hurt Rarity. So he kept telling himself that they weren't meant to be. But in the back of his mind he knew in fact what Rarity was and he couldn't believe it.

Rarity couldn't stop thinking about the colt and he was standing right next to her which didn't really help her much. She hoped they got to Ponyville soon or she would go insane. "Um…, hey, Rarity?" Drack said finally finding words that he could actually say. "Could we never talk about what happened again?"

"Agreed we shall henceforth believe that it never happened." Rarity said getting ahead of him to Applejack's side leaving Drack behind. Drack thought on what Rarity said and he knew that neither of them would be able to just forget about that. No pony could ever forget their first kiss.

"Don't worry y'all were almost there." Applejack said nudging Naruto playfully. Although Naruto thought it was because he was beginning to slow down. Sorry he just fought after waking from a long nap you could say. Really they were transported all the freaking way from the other side of the planet to Equestria for their purpose but also to stay.

"What exactly is this place called anyway?" Naruto asked wanting to know what the town they were going into was called.

"It's called Ponyville. It's one of the only places where the Kaldaran Kingdom doesn't occupy. Thanks to Princess Celestia, she asked that Ponyville be left alone. We got lucky because the Kaldarans have honor and they never break their word. That's the only good thing about them. There's only about twenty soldiers in Ponyville but half of them are with the resistance." Applejack began to explain the description of what her town used to be like. "It was a great place to live in, sure our lives are pretty much the same but that feeling that it could all be taken away still rings in our heads that we can't live peacefully. If only those Kaldarans hadn't won the war."

Drack's eyes widened when he heard the word. His family and everypony that he once lived with before it was just him and…her were wiped out in a genocidal war. He was lucky to get out alive but then again he took five hundred soldiers with him. That was the first time he lost control of his powers and he hasn't been able to control them since then. His powers go crazy whenever he experiences massive amounts of anger that end up causing pain to his body, which happens a lot considering what he does for a living. Well that and for the past four years he hasn't felt his heart due to his incident.

Drack didn't feel like he was telling everypony the truth about what happens to him when he loses control. For the past nine years he's learned to control it but it isn't much. Anything that drives him over the edge will cause him to lose control and he'll massacre anything near him. It's why he tries so hard to keep calm and not get angered so easily. For some reason though being near Rarity made his powers feel less existent almost gone. He felt like an everyday average pony. Not a pony that might one day ruin the world.

Rarity realized that Drack was still walking behind them and although she didn't want to be anywhere near him, her generous personality made her go back to walking with him. She blushed the entire way back to Ponyville, hoping that Drack wasn't staring at her. He was, and he couldn't stop. Her mane seemed to shimmer even more now that the sun was out. He was heart struck by her beauty that it made his heart pound just walking next to her.

"How much longer till we get there?" Naruto complained feeling sore in the knees. He hasn't really walked or gone so much in a while. At least now that he remembered everything with being with Drack which actually came to him during the fight. Yeah probably should have mentioned that earlier but didn't sorry. (Smiley face, :).)

Finally they came upon a small town that didn't look like much to the two colts. "Thank heavens we're back Applejack. Next time we go out please do remember your katana." Rarity sassed as she grabbed ahold of Drack's hoof and began dragging him by his tail. Naruto put a hoof over his mouth as he watched the mare drag his friend in the dirt.

Drack had a face of complete confusion as his hooves dug into the ground. He turned his head looked at Rarity and tore his tail out from her hooves. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Drack asked blushing as he could hear his friend Naruto laughing behind him. "I'm not a dog."

"Sorry about that but you wanted to know about our resistance didn't you?" Drack looked at her with somewhat of an uncommon face to him. A look that said, oh yeah right that. "Well the best pony to tell you about our little resistance is the mare that started it. She's a real nice mare to, but don't get any ideas because she's already taken."

"Good idea Rarity maybe we can get them to help us fight the Kaldaran King and his forces." Applejack said getting way ahead of herself. The two colts looked at each other with fearful looks. "Hey don't worry when Twilight tells you all about the resistance I'm sure y'all will be begging to join."

"let's not get too ahead of ourselves Applejack." Rarity said looking over to Drack who looked at her. He looked away immediately when he saw her smile. "Besides they are going to be the ones to decide whether they join or not."

"Alright we should go and see her right now then!" Applejack said grabbing Naruto's hoof. "C'mon y'all time's a wasting."

Rarity saw Applejack fly off with Naruto which made her think immediately of Pinkie Pie. What the hell is going on? Drack asked himself as he saw that he was now alone with Rarity. His cheeks burned a bright red as they looked at each other this time their eyes unwavering from each other. "Um…Drack, can we not discuss ever again what happened in the Ever Free Forest?" Rarity asked feeling embarrassed. She wanted to think about it but she just didn't want to be with him, he just wasn't a gentlecolt.

"I understand Rarity and I'm alright with that." Drack said as he felt his heart sting like a thousand bees. His heart wanted to be by Rarity's side and he didn't want to be because of his dragon instincts. He could seriously hurt her if those instincts took over. He didn't want that on her, nor anypony else. "Are we going to see this leader of yours?"

"Oh yes indeed we shall. Come this way Drack." Rarity said turning around quickly making sure that she wasn't even taking a peak at the red colt behind her. She didn't want anything to do with him and yet she wanted to do everything with him.


End file.
